There is known a program of updating firmware.
In some cases, an external device (card reader, etc.) such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) device is connected to an embedded device such as an image forming apparatus (Multifunction Peripheral, hereinafter referred to as MFP) and used. Such an external device may be used very frequently every day. In view of the aforementioned circumstances, it is desirable to provide a user-friendly technology of updating firmware of an external device.